we are all we have
by I is that person
Summary: this is my first I have ever written in my life. the only thing I have ever written would be reports for school. so if you wann leave bad comments just don't leave a comment at all
1. Chapter 1

My perspective.

In the brisk morning of the Iranian mountains, there were still patches of snow covering parts of the ground. There were blue jays in the pine trees by the road singing, on the ground there were little rabbits and squirrels doing their usual, gathering acorns, bark, nuts, and bugs, for year to come. All was calm when out of nowhere a large brown and green military transport truck meant for transporting troops in the back, passed heading up the hill. In the back was five U.S marines, by the names of sgt Michal, prvt James, prvt Sarah, prvt Matthews, prvt Karen. They were the unlucky prisoners of the war. They were being driven out to be shot and executed on the top of the mountain.

Sgt Michal's perspective.

"Do you have any idea where we are going", asked Sarah

Not at all I said, after that there was a long silence for most of the way up, I think everyone was just worried about what was going to happen, but of course it was obvious. The road is getting really rough now I think we are almost to the top I was thinking to myself. The truck came to a screeching halt it was sliding around as it was on ice.

Prvt Karen's perspective.

The truck has just come to a quick stop, when all of a sudden three Arabian looking men had opened the rear entrance of the truck. They started yelling at us in Arabic, us just going off of what was happening kinda understood what there were telling us, so they started to grab us violently trying to get our bruised and scratched up bodies moving, they were constantly hitting us like you would hit a oxen to make them move faster. I was the one farthest in the truck. Once I got out it was like having cold water being dumped on me in the morning. Matthews had started yelling, "you cowardly fucks get you fuckin hands off of me". Eventually they had given up on trying to push him around. Even though we were about to be mercilessly murdered, I tried to remain calm I told myself that everything was going to be okay; even though I knew it wasn't. I started to look around where we were there were trees as far as the eye could see hills everywhere and down in the middle there was a valley, of nice tall green grass in it all surrounding a large river with a nice sandy shore bordering it. The sky was nice and blue with no clouds which surprised me considering how cold it was. We had been walking for about fifty yards now and were all of a sudden of a cliff, it wasn't a rock cliff but just a steep hill. I started to hear Sarah start to panic, she wasn't begging for her life simply just started trying to break free of the man's grip, but with no success, she had given up. We had just gotten to the edge and I started to hear James pray. I don't know what he was saying but it brought a tear too his eye. I hadn't heard Michal say a word almost the whole time. I started to wonder what he was thinking. The men had just let go of us and started to speak Arabic yelling at us I got the memo and started to go down on my knees. Everyone except for Michal the men pointed their ak-47s at him and continued to yell at him, after a minuet of yelling they started to shove Michal to the ground. Right as the man had grabbed him he took his handspun the Arabian man around and taken his gun. All of us had not realized it because we were facing the other way, we thought that he had subsided to what they wanted. So in one swift move Michal attempts to shoot them with the man's gun. He pulled up on it because it was on a black strap that went around the man's shoulder, and fired at them, they not retuning fire because their man was a human meat shield. That is when everyone had jumped to their feet. And turned around thinking we were going to find Michal dead it was the complete opposite all of the other men were on the ground in the soft dirt, lifelessly. Sarah ran up to Michal and given him a hug, we all went over to him and thanked him." I've never been more worried in my life" said James. As we were all talking we had sat down in the soft dirt looking out over the hills. " The whole time that we have been up here I've worried about what my wife would do if I died like how would she make payments for the house and more importantly how would she care for our son" said James. Sarah respond with "it would be hard for her to do all of that but she would understand that you did what you did, you did for her". A few minutes later of silence I hear rustling in the sand, so I look back "Michal, he getting away" Michal quickly gets to his feet and takes off after him, almost slipping a few times at the start because of the sand. The Arab man gets in the truck and starts to move right as Michal got to it, he starts to try to get in the front door but it was going too fast and he slipped off and started to roll a little. As we had just started to run up to Michal he seemed to have an embarrassed look on his face. We all thanked him for even trying considering he was the one who saved us and actually ran after the truck.

When we all got back to the place we were sitting before, we just stayed there for about an hour thinking what we were going to do. It was already getting dark out so we just decided to stay the night right there on the top of the mountain, forgetting that it would get really cold. So we had taken off the outer part of our uniform and laid it on the ground and slept under the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

My perspective.

The air was brisk the sun had just started to peak over the mountains, the river was glimmering with the light of the sun on, it in the horizon. The birds were just starting to glide in the warm sun light, the light was reflecting off of the glossy feathers of a red tailed hawk. The ground was as cold as the air making the jackets they were sleeping on get noticeably cold. The little rabbits and other small rodents had just started doing their daily routine, and were rustling around in the green brush nearby. Karen had just awoken, slowly wiping her eyes with the hem of her shirt, she started to look around and observe the beauty of where she was, but not forgetting the severity of their situation at the time. Her shuffling around on the connected jackets had awoken James so very slightly. All he gave was a simple moan and back to sleep he had gone, probably not remembering that he was in the middle of the wilderness. She got out of their so called bed for the night, and stepped into the cold soft dirt. Holding and rubbing her arms in an attempt of warm herself, slowly walked to the edge, and took in the sights and all of their soundings. A tear came to her eye while trying to think of what they will do to get out of their situation, but as natural instinct wondered only about herself, as if she was alone. In the time that she had been standing there James woe up and pushed Michal violently in an attempt to wake him, it ended up successful. He just yelled at the rest of the people to wake them up. They all got up and slowly walked over to Karen. They noticed her crying and could pretty much understand without asking what was wrong. They tried to comfort her after many attempts they got her to calm down.

(Most of the story will either be my own, Karen's, or James's perspective)

Karen's perspective.

"What are we going to do now", I asked. With a long pause James eventually answered and said "we will survive". After that I knew that I would be okay. I decided that I will start out the plan to survive by simply getting my jacket back on considering it was cold as fuck out here. I walk back to my jacket and slipped it on and zipped it up all the way till my long light brown hair. Everyone came to their senses and did the same. "We have to start to move, and we can't take the road because on our way up I saw several road checks" I mentioned. We will have to go cross country. I thought to myself as did everyone else…probably. I heard Sarah say "well let's get started by checking our food and water supply." So we all kneeled on the soft sand and pulled the protein bars out of our many pockets on our jackets. All together we ended up with nine of them. "We will have to share every bite." I mentioned. Everyone agreed…. Kinda. So we all got out our water that we all had, I wasn't too worried about the water because of the river that ran through the valley. We each had two eight ounce bottles. "Not very much but it will have to do." Mentioned Michal. So we all stood up and started to walk, but we were so tired that I didn't notice none of us had known where we were going. "Were are we going?" I mentioned. We all looked at each other and we all felt stupid as shit. So James pulled out a map of the area that he had because he came prepared if we got lost what a fuckin coincidence I thought to myself. So he pulled out a graphed map of the area and a compass. He aligned the compasses arrow to the way we had to go. "We will follow the river for a while till we reach a strait up rock face." He said. So we started out down the hill slowly. I was behind James as he led the group. The level spot we sued to camp at had just disappeared behind the brush and trees. It was a mixture of shade and beams of light coming through the openings between the leaves of the trees. There were pine needles and combinations of dead and living brush all along the ground, I couldn't see the dirt on the ground as we walked. It was a pretty clear path down the hill into the meadow. We continued walking and came across some dead birch trees that we had to step over, some of the trees that had fallen were to big for us, I had to use the bark as a handle to shimmy to the other side. We eventually came across a large boulder and we all sat down for a rest, we pulled out one eight ounce bottle and shared it all around.


End file.
